It's A Nice Day For A White Wedding
by Your Favorite Drug
Summary: A one shot written for my friend Bella. SBxOC


Why had he chosen now to come back? Why had he chosen to ruin what was supposed to be the most wonderful day of my life? And worst of all, why did I still have to be completely in love with him? I should be happy today. If not any other day, today should have been all about me. Today was my wedding day. I still couldn't believe it. I, Jasper Rose Kensington, was getting married. But to be completely honest, I couldn't say it was to the man of my dreams. Don't get me wrong, Alexander was a positively wonderful man. Any woman would be lucky to have Alexander be their jusband. I should feel bad for having thoughts about my ex boyfriend and who used to be my best frend in the entire world. Is it wicked of me to not feel horrible? But Alexander Roseworth was not the man of my dreams. The man of my dreams was and always would be, Sirius Arcturus Black.

Why, you may ask, am I marrying Alexander if I am still obviously in love with Sirius? Alexander was an old family friend, and it had been agreed upon by his family and mine, when we were both very young, that if neither of us were married or engaged to anyone by the age of twenty, we were to be married. An arranged marriage. Alexander and I, unfortunately, were not engaged or married when we had reached twenty. Therefor, we were required to marry each other. I should have hated my family for my arranged marriage. But I was too overcome with grief from the heart break Sirius had put me through. I should probably fill you in on what caused me to be forced into my marriage...

_"Jasper Rose Kensington, I love you. I know I can be an ass sometimes, and that I can be quite the pervert," Sirius said, a nervous smile never leaving his handsome face. "But I have never felt the way I feel about you for anyone else. Ever. And now I have a favor to ask of you. Will you marry me?"_

_With that, Sirius took my hand in his, kneeling down in the snow on one knee in front of me. I felt tears brimming my cerulean eyes, threatening to spill out at any second. Sirius pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and looked up at me. I grinned at my Sirius. My best friend, the love of my life. He opened the box and I allowed a a gasp to escape my ruby colored lips. Inside of the box was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a white gold band with a rather large pear shaped diamond in the middle. And on either side were two blue.._

_"Two blue jasper stones," Sirius whispered. "Enchanted to be the exact blue of your eyes."_

_I stared at the ring in the box and then up to the eyes of my beloved._

_"Y-yes," I whispered, nodding my head. "Yes, I will marry you, Sirius Arcturus Black."_

_Sirius bolted back up, a grin crossing his handsome features. He scooped me up into his arms and twirled me around, a laugh escaping both of our lips. He set me back down on the ground and I crushed my lips to his, putting as much passion as I could muster into this kiss. Sirius grinned smiled against my lips and pulled away long enough to place the ring on my finger. I looked down at my hand, not believing I was engaged. I was engaged to my best friend, who was completely and utterly in love with me._

I dropped to the floor of the room I had been sent to so I could get ready for the wedding. Tears poured from my eyes as my body shook with grief and I sobbed. Eyeliner and mascara flowed down my face, the makeup turning the tears black as I wept. The tears landed on my dress, my beautiful wedding dress. I didn't even care about the stains they would leave. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face into my knees. My ebony hair cascaded around my body, forming a dark curtain, sheltering me from the empty room. My bridesmaids were all outside. I needed James. I needed my "big brother". As if on que, Lily burst through the door, James at her heels. The door slammed behind them as Lily stopped a few feet away from us. James dropped down to the ground and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me to cradle me like a baby. I buried my face into James' shoulder, allowing my sobs to become louder.

"Oh Jasper, shh sweetie," James cooed, rocking back and forth with me in his lap. "Jazz listen to me, please. Breathe. In and out. Please breathe."

James' voice held a ton of pleading I had only heard once before. It was the same tone he'd used when Sirius had left me broken and left James to pick up the pieces. I tried to breathe in and out slowly as James instructed. In. Out. In. Out. I was slowly starting to calm down a little until I heard the door open. And then his voice filled the room.

"Jasper?" Sirius' voice shook as he saw the sight in front of him. James Potter holding me in his arms as I sobbed into his chest. Sirius and James had never had a hostile thing towards each other. Not until the time Sirius broke my heart, just one month after we'd gotten engaged.

_Sirius and I had been engaged for one month. I was the happiest I had ever been in my life. We bought an apartment together just outside of London, close enough to our friends where we could still see them, but far enough away for us to enjoy our privacy. I had gone out to get groceries for us and was just coming home. I was excited to come home to my fiance. Fiance. God, I still couldn't get over the fact that I was going to be getting married. A grin made its way across my face as I stuck my key in the door to unlock it. I turned the door handle and stepped inside, closing the door behind me and walked into the kitchen to place the groceries down. I grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water, before walking towards Sirius' an I's room. But as soon as I'd done that, I would regret it for the rest of my life._

_There in __**our**__ bedroom was Sirius. And there with him was our neighbor Erica, her lips fused with my fiance's. I dropped the glass I was holding. It hit the floor, shattering into piece's, causing Sirius and Erica to look up. Sirius had a mortified look on his face and Erica's held a smug look. Tears filled my eyes as Sirius stood up and walked towards me. Erica stood up and dismissed herself, slamming the front door as she exited. I looked up as Sirius stood in front of me._

_"Jasper, I swear it's not what it looks like." Sirius said, inching towards me to hug me._

_"Don't!" I screamed, pushing his arms away from me. "Don't you fucking touch me, Sirius Black!"_

_"Jazz-" He started but I cut him off._

_"I'm leaving," I said, taking off my engagement ring and throwing it in his face before I stormed out of the door, slamming it behind me. I ran out to my car and started it, making the drive to James' house. I needed my brother right now more than ever._

"How dare you!" James' bellowed at Sirius. "How _dare_ you show up on Jasper's wedding day! And I thought you couldn't possibly do her more damage than you'd already done!"

"James, please. I need to talk to Jazz." Sirius spoke, not raising his voice once. "Please."

James looked down at me in his arms and I sniffed, nodding my head. James kissed my forehead and set me down on the ground, glaring at his best friend as he left. Lily quickly followed James out, not before glaring daggers at Sirius. I looked up as Sirius walked closer to me, not even caring that I looked a mess at the moment. Sirius dropped onto the floor next to me, a look on his face that I couldn't place.

"Jasper, I need to say something," He started, putting a finger to my lips as I went to interrupt him. "Please, don't interrupt. You need to hear this. That night three months ago, I swera to god Jazz, it was not what you thought it was. I would have never done something like that to you. I would've never cheated on you and I hoped you knew that. Erica came over just a few minutes before you got home and came on to me. Jasper, I loved you. I still love you god dammit! You have to believe me."

I stared into Sirius' eyes as he spoke and realized he really was telling the truth. His voice shook as he explained to me and I heard the sincerity in his voice. He was telling the truth. He hadn't cheated on me. But could I really believe him? He hadn't attempted to come to me in the past three months to say anything.

"Sirius, I want to believe you," I whispered looking away from him. "But I just can't. I was hurt so bad.. Yo-"

I was cut off by Sirius forcing his lips onto mine in a heated kiss. I struggled at first, trying to push him away from me but he wasn't having that. Sirius stood up and backed me into the wall, his lips never once leaving mine. I finally gave in, wrapping my arms around his neck and adding pressure to the pent up anger and depression I'd held in for three months. His tongue darted out from his mouth and begged for entrance to my own mouth which I gladly obliged. I moved my hands to the back of his neck and wound his dark hair around my fingers and pulled his body loser to mine as our tongues did a tango. Sirius pulled back from our very heated kiss to catch his breath and looked at me right in the eyes.

"Jasper, I love you. Please, please don't marry him." Sirius begged, his eyes filling with tears.

"I love you too," I whispered, pushing my forehead against his. "I won't just promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't you _ever_ wait three months to set me straight!" I glared at him, a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"That's a promise I can keep," Sirius chuckled before I pulled him back to me, our lips fusing together once more.


End file.
